


Fatal Infatuation

by Ataraxxi



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: (eventually fluff anyway), Fluff, Hypnos is lonely, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30094311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ataraxxi/pseuds/Ataraxxi
Summary: Hypnos has his eye on Zagreus, but Zagreus always seems to be looking somewhere else.Hypnos wants to change that.
Relationships: Hypnos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Fatal Infatuation

**Author's Note:**

> A long time ago, a commenter requested some jealous Hypnos. I’m finally getting that down. This is likely gonna be a two-parter, but might spill over into three if the inspiration hits. Hypzag family represent!

To be honest, Hypnos looked forward to Zagreus dying. 

If he said that out loud, out of context, to any random person, that would sound terrible. Honestly, even in context, wishing for anyone’s death was pretty terrible and he felt a little guilty for it, but Zagreus mostly only came by after a death, and he was the most engaging conversation Hypnos got these days. What with the war going on above, so many of the shades that came through reported death in battle or by starvation or disease, and they were all so gloomy. 

And no one appreciated his jokes like Zagreus did. 

“Oh, darn, looks like Asterius tenderized you again, huh?” Hypnos winced sympathetically, glancing down at his list as the underworld’s prince hauled himself out of the Styx for the third time that day… night? “Listen, I gotta thank you again for that autograph you got me, I keep it right here on my clipboard,” he flipped the series of lists over to the very back and pointed to the scrap of paper with his quill. “It really keeps me going!” 

Hypnos flashed his bright grin, but Zagreus responded only with a polite smile and a distracted “of course, any time.” His eyes didn’t linger on Hypnos for more than a second before they drifted past to the balcony overlooking the Styx. Hypnos couldn’t miss the slight slump of his shoulders when he saw it was empty. 

“Yeah, brother’s still out working right now,” Hypnos shook his head, tutting. “He could really use a good rest. I can tell these things you know!” He chattered on, drifting for a few feet down the hallway along with Zagreus as he walked. “Anyway, you’ll never believe the hilarious way this one shade from Mycenae died the other day! He was listed as having been killed by-“ 

“Hypnos!” 

Hades’s harsh voice cut into his ramble, and Hypnos flinched, fumbling his quill and board before grabbing them out of the air and clutching them to his chest. “Y-yes Lord Hades?” He stammered. 

“You’re moving away from your post. Back into position please.” 

Hypnos looked behind him. He thought he hadn’t gone too far, but he’d already wandered halfway down the hall from where he was supposed to stand (or float) to inventory the incoming shades. “Oh, right.” Hypnos laughed it off, then turned to Zagreus. 

“Um, talk to you some other time then?” He gave a little wave. Zagreus was still walking away, pushing his hair back out of his face to shake the red waters out of it. He didn’t respond. 

“Yeah! Another time, good- good talk,” Hypnos chuckled as he backed toward his post again. When he was in place, his shoulders drooped and he sighed, resting his cheek in his hand. 

—

“- But he’s always so happy to see Than! You should see the look on his face when my brother’s around. He just lights up, and his smile is brighter than the lava floes in the fields of Asphodel. He looks so excited. Why doesn’t he look excited for me that way?” Hypnos gave a frustrated flourish of his quill, then looked up. 

The shade he was checking in looked confused. She glanced left and right, then behind herself at the line stretching all the way back to the Styx behind her. “So… I’m free to go then?” She asked, nodding her head to indicate the list in Hypnos’s hand. 

He sighed, then nodded. “Yes, you’re in. You can go talk with the chef if you want to look for employment in the palace. Otherwise, you’re slated for Asphodel. Mind, the river Phlegethon’s been leaking into there lately, so dress for warm weather.” 

The shade looked down at her incorporeal, semi-transparent body, then back up at Hypnos. She raised an eyebrow. 

“It was a figure of speech, a joke. I know you can’t change your clothes,” he chuckled, then motioned her on. “I won’t keep you any more. Go on,” he waved her off, then turned to the next shade in line. 

— 

“What do you think he sees in him, Dusa?” Hypnos asked. 

“Lord Hypnos, I-“

“Don’t answer that,” he shook his head, crossing his arms over his chest. “I already know why. Than is so… cool! Tall and handsome and brooding, and he’s got that scythe too. And he works so hard, and the way he talks makes him sound so smart! Do you think I could cut my hair like him? Would Zag like me then?” 

“Hypnos, please-“ 

“Of course, I have no reason to have a scythe. My job is wayyyy less cool than Than’s, and I gotta stay here all day. Night. Whatever! I just wish I could do something to catch Zag’s eye. He and Than are so close, but Zag is always distracted and rushing when he comes by me, I just don’t-“ 

“Hypnos I need to get to work, I’m sorry!” Dusa’s words tumbled over each other in a rush, her voice shaking. “Sorry!” She shouted again, then scuttered up to the ceiling in a rush, and Hypnos was left alone again. 

Scrunching his face up, he flipped to a blank page on his board and began scribbling. He had to get Zag’s attention somehow. He had to come up with a plan…


End file.
